


Morning Glory, Honeysuckle, and Peony

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Artist Clarke Griffin, Bisexual Bellamy Blake, Bisexual Gina Martin, F/M, Flirting, Mild Smut, Multi, OT3, Teacher Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Gina meets Bellamy when he walk's into Luna's flower shop, he's tall and handsome and sweet.And when he asks her out she says yes, but she's nursing a crush on her co-worker Clarke, has been for a while.Clarke thinks Gina is gorgeous and sweet and kind and she has been trying to figure out how to make a move but then she meets Bellamy, a cute smart funny teacher who is working hard to help his students and when he asks her out she says yes.But what happens when Gina finally makes a move on Clarke and when Clarke and Gina come face to face with the girl Bellamy is seeing and finds out it's each other?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/Gina Martin, Bellamy Blake/Gina Martin, Clarke Griffin/Gina Martin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	Morning Glory, Honeysuckle, and Peony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elora_Lane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/gifts).



> [](https://ibb.co/w0PLR2p)  
> Moodboard by Elora_Lane

The day Gina Martin meets Bellamy Blake is a normal Monday afternoon at the store.

The sun is shining, she’s had her morning tea with a croissant that her co-worker Clarke Griffin had gotten for her.

Clarke had breezed in, a smile on her face, pressed the bag into her hand, her lips brushing her cheek before she went to the back to get her apron and get started on the flower arrangements upstairs.

Between the croissant and the kiss and the sun in the sky, today was already a good day for Gina and it was about to be even better.

The wind chimes are dancing in the wind, the sound filling the store through the open door.

Gina hums to herself as she kneels on the ground, re-organizing the seed packets. A tedious task but someone had to do it and Clarke is busy arranging flower bouquets.

Gina likes Mondays, not too many people venture in, and she and Clarke are able to spend more time together in the store talking. 

She likes talking to the blonde. 

She's cute and funny and smart and Gina is nursing a crush on her, well actually it's more than crush now that they are friends. 

She's just finishing up sorting out the daisies and about to start on the forget-me-nots when she hears someone walk in.

"Welcome to Luna's!"

She places her hands on her knees as she stands up, wiping them on her jeans, grimacing at the creak of her knees and the stain on her jeans.

She had been kneeling on the ground for some time now and standing up hurt. She makes a mental note to grab a garden pad from the backroom to kneel on next time, it would save her knees and keep her from ruining another pair of jeans.

She lifts her leg, her hand wrapping her ankle and tilts her head, and then switching to the other leg and then arches her back.

She turns around and finds herself staring at what she’s pretty sure is a model.

The man before her is gorgeous, brown skin, with dark curly hair, one curl on his forehead, and a pair of black rimmed glasses.

He’s dressed in jeans and a simple tan shirt.

He’s taller than her, broad shoulders, his smile is soft and he runs a hand through his hair, cheeks red and Gina feels her cheeks heat up as she realizes that she was bluntly checking him out but the redness of his cheeks tell her that he was also checking her out.

Gina smiles wide, "How can I help you?"

He coughs, clearing his throat, a hand reaching up to run through his hair again.

“I need four bags of dirt.”

Gina hums to herself, his voice is deep but soft, it reminds her of a comforting thunderstorm, the one where she likes to curl up on the couch under a blanket and watch the lighting flash outside her window.

"Let me guess, planting flowers?"

She makes her way to the register to ring him up, and she may or may not put an extra sway in her hips. 

"A vegetable garden actually."

"What do you plan on growing?"

"Whatever the kids wants?"

She looks up at him, eyebrow raised, slightly disappointed that he has kids.

He laughs, running a hand through his hair again, making his messy curls ever messier.

"The school I work at has decided to open up a community garden for the kids and they are really excited."

"That's amazing! Have you just started building it?"

"No, we started in April..."

His smile is huge and his eyes glowing, gesturing with his hands as he talks, about the building process, about how the kids are doing research about what to grow and where things should be planted and how the building and cleanup is going and she takes the time to study him better.

He's taller than her, broad shoulders but he doesn't make her feel intimated, his hair is black, curly and she wonders if the curls are as soft as they look. While she has never been attracted to people with glasses, she loves them on him. His voice is soothing and she could listen to him talk all day.

His eyes are a soft brown and he's got freckles all over his face the she knew that if Clarke saw the man in front of her the blonde's fingers would be itching for a pencil and some paper. 

Gina looks down at the cash register before she does something stupid like ask him if his hair is as soft as it looks and if she could run her hands through it. 

“That will be forty dollars.”

It's actually more but she knows that once Luna hears about what community garden she would agree. 

Luna is all about plants and nature and the fact that kids are excited to plant will make her happy.

"Wow I was expecting it to be more."

He pulls out his wallet, pulling out two twenties. 

"I gave you a teacher discount." 

He laughs, as he hands her the money and she fights back a shiver as their fingers brush.

It's a bit ridiculous actually, that a man she barely met is making her this flustered but then again she has worked with Clarke for two years and the blonde still makes her flustered. 

"Let me give you a hand with the dirt.”

She rings the bell, letting Clarke know that she's stepping out to help someone.

"No, I don't want to bother you!"

Gina laughs, turning her head to look at him.

"It's kinda my job."

He hurries after her, watching her hips sway. 

Gina can feel his eyes on her and it gives her a lift to her spirit. 

She waves a hand to the side.

“Can you get a cart?”

Together she and the man lift four bags of dirt onto the cart, her eyes drifting up to look at his muscles bulging under his shirt.

She wipes a hand across her forehead and smiles up at him.

“Thanks for the help...”

“Gina.”

He says her name softly, “Gina”, it sounds like a caress and she wonders what her name would sound like in bed.

He holds out a hand, “Bellamy,” 

His grip is strong his hands large and Gina is pleased that he shakes her hand firmly.

They stand there shaking hands before Bellamy coughs pulling his hand away and ruffling his hair, the tips of his ears red.

"I- I need to take the dirt..."

He turns on his heels walking away and Gina give herself five seconds to watch him walk away.

* * *

When she re-enters the store, Clarke is sitting on the counter, hair falling out of it's bun, tea mug in her hand, legs crossed.

Gina shakes her head, all thought of how attractive Bellamy is gone now that Clarke is in front of her, Clarke's bare legs on display thanks to her skirt.

Clarke brightens up when she see her.

"You've got dirt on your forehead."

Gina laughs as she leans against the counter looking at Clarke.

“Part of the job, can’t expect you and your pretty bouquets upstairs to understand.”

Clarke rolls her eyes and places her mug next to her, uncrossing her legs and Gina swallows. Clarke's hand brushes a strand of hair out of her face before she lets out an exasperated sigh. 

“Come here.”

Gina lets the blonde manhandle her, but that a mistake and she finds herself standing in between the blonde's legs, Clarke's bare legs brushing her bare arms, Clarke’s hands in her hair. 

Clarke hums to herself as she gently pulls strands of Gina hairs into a messy Dutch braid. 

Gina's heart is racing which is a bit silly consider the amount of times that Clarke had braided her hair. 

But the girl's gentle hands, the warmth of her legs against hers, it makes her heart race, warmth spread throughout her entire body, it makes her want to turn around and press her lips against the blonde's, pinning her hands on the counter. 

She wants to feel her hands in her hair, she wants to know if Clarke tastes like the tea she drink or the chocolate she eats. 

She's known Clarke for two years and in those two years, she has never once made a move.

There had been moments, longing glances, touches that sent sparks down her back, just a few moments in which Gina had almost made a move but had stopped herself every time

She liked working with Clarke and she didn't want to jeopardize that. 

So, every time Clarke offered to braid her hair, and every time Clarke did something sweet like buying her a blueberry muffin or coming down to spend time with her, Gina reminded herself that was what friends did. 

She and Clarke are friends, they laugh, they talk, they flirt but they are friends, just friends. 

"Done!"

Gina raises a hand to feel her braid and her smile grows wider.

"Wow, thanks.."

Before Gina can finish her sentence, a camera is shoved in front of her face, Clarke's arm around her. She can feel a strand of Clarke's hair brush her face and Gina looks at her as Clarke takes a picture.

Clarke bites her lip, as she plays with the filter and Gina takes the time to look at the picture.

They look beautiful. 

Clarke's blonde hair in a messy bun, held together but what is probably sheer will, her blue eyes framed with eyeliner making them pop more than normal. 

She's smiling in the picture wide, Gina on the other hand, is looking at Clarke, fondness in her eyes, a soft smile on her face. Her face is tilted to the side so part of the braid is visible and Gina reaches to touch her braid again.

"You look beautiful."

Gina eye's widen as the words slip out and she can feel her cheeks turn pink. 

Clarke looks up from her phone and laughs, bright blue eyes sparkling with amusement and fondness as she looks at Gina.

"You look gorgeous as always."

Gina's cheeks turn pinker and she resists the urge to run a hand through her hair. 

But before she can replay the comment, Clarke's phone beeps and Clarke rolls her eyes. "Looks like someone's calling for a bouquet, wanna bet it's another man looking for a bouquet of roses for his dear wife."

Gina rolls her eyes as Clarke heads up, phone raised to her ear, Gina has heard Clarke's rant on roses- pretty but there were more flowers out there and it would be great to work with other plants, preferably ones that didn't have thorns on them.

Two hours later, a few minutes before the store closes, a man in a wrinkled suit comes rushing in, tie undone, Gina points to the stairs and the man dashes up. He comes down a few minutes later, a bouquet of red roses in his arms as he runs out the door.

Gina locks the door behind him and heads up to find Clarke sweeping up the floor, her braid is gone, soft curls falling down her shoulders. 

Gina likes it when Clarke's hair up even though it makes her want to press a kiss to the back of it, but Clarke's hair down makes her look more relaxed and Gina wants to be able to run her hands through her hair whenever she wanted. 

"Red roses?"

Clarke pauses her sweeping to look at Gina.

"Someone forgot their anniversary."

She singsongs, rolling her eyes and Gina grimaces at the news that the desperate husband running in had gotten her flowers.

"That's not good."

Clarke's shrugs.

"I don't know, he was babbling about his wife and how much he loves her and if I could tie the bouquet with blue ribbon cause it's her favorite color and how he got her a guitar."

"That's sweet."

"You working tomorrow right?"

Gina shakes her head, "Gaia has a midterm on Wednesday so we had to switch shifts."

"We both have days off tomorrow! We should have made plans to do something."

Gina's heart jumps at the thought of hanging out with Clarke, it sounded like a date but like all the other times Clarke has suggested that they hang out together alone, she rejects her kindly.

"Maybe next time."

Clarke turns away, and Gina misses the brief glimpse of sadness that passed on the blondes face. 

Clarke starts to sweep again and Gina bites her lip but then her shoulders slump, not sure what to say. 

*Sorry I have a crush on you but I don’t want to lose your friendship.* 

Gina walks back down and does a quick clean up, sweeping, making sure everything is in order, she checks the cash box, locks it in the safe, straightens out some things, killing time until Clarke comes down the stairs.

"I'll see you on Thursday."

Gina locks the door as Clarke hurries down the street, taking her phone out.

* * *

She doesn't mean to, it's all Wells' fault really.

He had simply asked her how her crush was going which had turned into a full-blown rant about the hot teacher from the community garden with the arms and of course Gina.

Her crush on the teacher is new, only a few months new, her crush on Gina- about a year and a half.

She knows her friends are probably sick of her ranting about pretty girls with curly hair that she wants to run her fingers through and boys with freckles on his cheeks that she wants to spend days kissing each one. But they are good friends, letting her talk about them over and over. But sometimes, they give her advice, tired of seeing their normally confident friend second guess herself. It's quite annoying actually. 

Which lead to now, her two friends exchanging a look as she fiddles with the teabag, deep in thought.

"I should just give up, I know. But sometimes, it feels like she's flirting back and she's sweet. I really like her."

Atom reaches for her hand, squeezing it. 

"You could tell her?"

He offered the same advice every time he sees her Clarke has yet to take it.

She’s the one who gets asked out on dates, not the ones who asks. Besides, after Finn and Lexa, her confidence in dating and relationships took a nosedive.

Plus this is different. She’s had crushes on multiple people at the same time but they have been superficial. These crushes are different. 

For one thing they never last this long and second, there's no logical reason for her to get flustered around Gina.

She's known to keep her cool in a situation but Gina, well she makes her heart pound, her palms sweaty and her first month working with Gina, after her break up with Lexa resulted in her accidentally ordering 500 bags of dirt and not 50 of a specific brand. An honest mistake and Luna had laughed when Clarke apologized. 

"I like her, she's sweet and I don't want to screw this up. I mean I have to work with her, she's my favorite co-worker."

"And the teacher?"

Clarke thinks of Bellamy, of how much she liked getting his emails, the way she gets excited reading what he has to say the way she dashed to the library to check out the books he recommended to her. The way her jaw had dropped when she had seen him carrying wood over his shoulder, biceps flexing, the tender way his hands cupped a worm, the kid gathering around him. She has wanted to run her hands through his hair and hold his hands. No man should look that good sweating or with his glasses sliding down his nose or with a worm in his hands but honestly seeing him gently place the worm back on the dirt away from the kids, made her knees weak. 

"He's busy like this man is just good. Runs the history club, is in charge of the community garden, is an amazing teacher whose students love him, great big brother. And he's so cute, dark curls, big arms, like, he could..."

"Okay! That's enough of that."

Clarke laughs as Wells wrinkles his nose.

She turns to Atom, "So whats new with you?"

She laughs and smiles as Atom and Wells chat about law school and the cases they are reading about. She needed this. 

She needed a chat with her friends. A chance to rant then a chance to decompress and just be with her two oldest friends. 

They get so caught up that Clarke doesn't even realize what time it is until Well's phone rings.

She catches sight f the time and he picks up the phone.

"Shit, I'm late."

She shoves her notebook into the bag and grabs her jacket. 

"Try not to jump hot arms, remember that there are children present!"

She hugs them tightly, pressing kisses to their cheeks, thankful, and then she heads out.

* * *

Clarke bites her lip, head tilted studying the wall. She's got paint on her cheek and some in her hair, her messy bun being held together by a few paintbrushes. 

When she had heard about the community garden from Anya in February she had offered to help out with a painted mural for it. She had spent weeks emailing the school board, trying to sway them to pass the vote to open a garden and then spent March emailing a Bellamy Blake, talking about potential ideas for the mural and sending him rough sketches she had done in her free time at work. She had gotten Gina's feedback on some things, asking the girl for her thoughts, blushing under her praise, taking some time to teach the older girl how to draw, her hand wrapped around Gina's, guiding her, their shoulders brushing. 

She hadn't told anyone about the mural though, not even Gina. She wasn't sure if she would be asked to paint the mural and she didn't want to get her hopes or anyone else hopes up. And once she got it, the excitement of painting something that people would see, and the little spark of desire she gets when talking to Bellamy Blake, made her want to keep it a secret. 

A hand on her shoulder breaks her concentration and she whirls around the paintbrush dropping from her hand.

Bellamy laughs and Clarke scowls, shaking her head and the paintbrushes in her hair clatter to the floor, releasing the blonde mess she calls hair.

She may or my not have practiced that move multiple times in the mirror to impress her art teacher.

It's one of her favorite tricks and judging from the flash in Bellamy's eyes it worked.

"It's not nice to scare a girl like that."

Bellamy holds up his hands in mock defense, “Sorry, princess”

She nudges him with her hip and he nudges her back.

He gestures to the mural in front of him.

"Wow, it looks... god Clarke, I can't even find the words... this is way better than I could ever dream up."

Clarke's cheek turn pink under the praise and she tucks a curl behind her ear.

"You really like it that much?"

"I love it." 

She squeezes his arm and he gives her a soft smile, his large hand covering hers. 

She looks down at him, her hand is stained with paint and his hand is stained with dirt and covered in sawdust from where he was cutting a few last minutes things- the arch for the garden and the sign that she's going to be hand painting later.

Clarke is a lot of thing, but she's not immune to Bellamy's charms. He had charmed her through their emails, making her smile and laugh. She started looking forward to his emails and they stated becoming less work related and more personal. He told her about his mother and sister and she told him about losing her dad, they covered bad relationships, and favorite Taylor Swift songs. He was a bit of a grump and kinda snarky but he was also smart, she had made a reference to Persephone in her email and he had gone on and on about how Hades wasn't a villain and how Persephone was a queen was loved by her king which has lead Clarke to have the idea of making the mural based on the Garden of Hesperides. 

Once work on the garden officially started, Clarke told herself not to get her hopes up that the easy camaraderie that happened in the emails would transfer to real life. If there was one thing she learned, it was that people were rarely what they seemed to be.

But Bellamy Blake had proven her theory wrong.

She's not exactly sure what she was expecting Bellamy Blake to look like, but she didnt expect him to look like a Greek God. He was a bit taller than her but his broad shoulders and deep voice made him seem taller. His dark hair falls in soft curls and he's constantly running a hand through it when he talks to the kids. 

The second she saw him she knew that she was in trouble. Smart and looks like a Greek God? Good with kids? her heart was swooning. 

She was in danger so she reminded herself that this was a job and Bellamy was her boss and she couldn't date her boss.

So when he asked her out for coffee, she kindly turned him down. Bellamy had appeared to be disappointed but he respected her and they had fallen in a flirtatious friendship but with the almost completed mural and her feelings for Bellamy still very strong, she was debating whether to ask him out. 

Wells thought she should but she had no idea if he was still interested.

Sure he looked at her like he wanted to know what she looks like under her clothes and she's not opposed to the idea because she would love to get her hands on his ass but she wants more that just one night.

Plus, she also has her feelings for Gina and a part of her wanted to ask Gina out on an actual date, instead of just flirting with her and waiting, hoping that the curly haired girl would make a move or say yes to hanging out. 

She's just not used to be the one to make the first move, both Finn and Lexa had made the first move on her so making the first move was uncharted territory for her and her biggest worry was losing the friendship she had with both of them.

"I'm going to be a bit sad when its done."

She bumps his hip playfully, "going to miss seeing my pretty face."

She's partly joking but the look in his eyes an odd combination of fondness and lust makes her swallow hard.

He tucks a painted strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I am."

Well, looks like she has an answer. 

She steps closer, her heart pounding and smiles slowly.

"You know with the mural and the garden being done, technically you wouldn't be my boss..."

She lets the sentence trail off and he steps closer to her and she looks up at him.

"Wouldn't be a conflict of interest..."

"Maybe we could grab a bite to eat, to celebrate once this is all over."

The smile that spreads across his face is so bright that it reminds her of the sun and she wants to stop time so she can capture it on paper. She wants to immortalize every freckle on his face, every shade of brown in his eyes.

"i would like that."

She smiles at him and the placing a hand on his shoulder, she rises to her toes and presses a soft kiss to his cheek before stepping away.

"I should get back to work."

She kneels back down to continue painting and turns her head to see him walking away, his hand on his cheek and she bites her lip smiling.

* * *

* * *

Gina shows up to her shift on Thursday with a hot chocolate for Clarke, it's a foggy day, gray clouds in the sky, and she knows that Clarke loves drinking hot chocolate on days like this. Clarke's hair is in a messy braid and she's wearing an oversized sweater. She smiles when she sees Gina with the drink, the gesture sweet.

"Thanks."

Gina smiles as Clarke wraps her hands around the cup and closes her eyes, breathing it in. She loves seeing the small content smile on the blonde's face.

"How was working with Gaia on Tuesday?"

Clarke shrugs.

"Fun, we talked about her classes, she's been thinking of changing her major so we talked about it."

"What does she want to change it to?"

"Sociology."

"She's anthropology right?"

"With a minor in religious studies."

Gina wants to continue the conversation but then she hears Luna call for her and she hurries down. 

Despite the rain, and the lack of customers, Luna has her busy, calling to order more wood, rearrange the garden gnomes so the more menacing looking ones were towards the back. She calls some local artists who make wind chimes to see if they want to sell their wind chimes at Luna's. 

Gina doesn't see much of Clarke as she is making bridal bouquets for a family friends of Luna's wedding that's taking place tomorrow, Anya, Luna's wife is upstairs helping her with the orders.

Tomorrow Anya and Clarke will take the flowers to the church and then to the reception hall. 

The rain picks up as the day passes and Luna sends her home early, not wanting her to get caught as the storm picks up. 

Clarke likes working with Anya, most people wouldn't see Anya as the type to work in a flower shop with her leather jacket and loud motorcycle but Anya's fingers are magic with flowers. Just like Luna she has a green thumb and a good eye for arrangements. 

Rock music is blaring as they work, Clarke tying ribbons on the bouquets, Anya working on the boutonnieres.

Anya offers a sweet distraction from Gina.

The first time she had seen the girl was on her first day of work.

Gina had been mid laughter with a customer, red sweater bright surrounded by all the green. She had looked up at her and Clarke's heart had skipped a beat. She was pretty, wild curls, bright laugh, and soft brown eyes.

Gina had been kind and patient as she showed Clarke the ropes and Clarke had gone home to Lexa's dorm to rave about her job and Gina. Needless to say, a few months later, she and Lexa broke up and Gina had been there to comfort her, to be here friend. Now here she was, a year later still pinning over Gina. and Bellamy, but unlike Gina, Bellamy has expressed his interest in her.

"So how's the mural going?"

Clarke blinks and turns to look at Anya.

"What?"

Anya snorts, "The mural? Did you email them like I suggested?"

"Oh yeah I did! It's going great. They really liked the idea that I had and I actually am almost done with it."

Anya raises an eyebrow, "Impressive, so when do we get to see it." 

"At the end of the summer, Mr.Blake wants to give the students the chance to grow some things first, show off all their hard work."

"Sounds like a great teacher."

"He's the best,"

She has to stop herself from gushing about him to Anya, while the woman would listen she would probably tell Luna who would probably tell Gina and Gaia and the news would probably reach Riley who she has onyl shared a shift with once. 

She's not ashamed about having crushes on people but her feelings for Bellamy are a little more than a crush, they are friends now and now she knows how cute and nerdy he is and it's different than her passing crushes on her barista- Niylah or her TA- Harper. 

They are on the same level as her feelings for Gina. 

* * *

Bellamy's exhausted, tired from the teacher's meeting. He hates that they are on Thursday afternoons, its a much better alternative than Fridays but he much rather have them on another day so he can get his grading done and not have to worry about it over the weekend. He knows it bothers Octavia that he brings so much of his work home. 

This meeting was draining, Cage arguing about god knows what just to argue despite everyone else wanting to go home. 

It's late and rainy and even though he knows he has hot chocolate at home he stops by the coffee shop to buys some. 

He's waiting in line behind a girl with curly hair and she looks familiar, then she laughs and he gasps.

"Gina?"

She turns around and he watches as a smile spread on her face.

"Bellamy right?"

He runs a hand through his hair, he's sure he looks like a mess, in his dorky sweater, his messy hair and the exhaustion on his face.

"Nice to see you again."

"Good to see you too."

He licks his lips, trying to figure out what he can say to keep a conversation going. If anyone he had gone to college with, had seen him like this- being all flustered around Gina, they would have laughed thier ass off at the the man who once used to have threesomes on a monthly basis being unable to keep the converations going.  
His train of thought is interupted by the cashier calling for Gina and Bellamy's heart jumps when he realizes that he could pay for her drink.  
He holds up his card, stepping next to Gina,"I got it."  
The cashier takesis card, ignroring Gina's protests and Bellamy smiles at her, "Think of it as a thank you for the discount you gave me."  
Gina shakes her head in defeat, "Fine, just this once. You are not paying next time."  
Bellamy smirks, crossing his arms over his chest, "So there will be a next time."  
Gina lets her eyes rake him up and down, a surge of boldness in her veins. She reaches into her purse to pull out a marker- Clarke's marker and writers her number on his cup, her name under it with a heart next to it.  
"See you around Bellamy."  


* * *

Gina's happy, unusually happy when Clarke comes in for her shift. She has no orders so she sits on the counter sketching as Gina hums to herself, wiping the counter down.  
Clarke is so into her drawing that she doesn't realize that Gina is peering over her shoulder until the girl speaks, "Are you drawing me?"  
Clarke nearly jumps out of her skin but then her shoulders relax when she realizes its Gina.  
"What do you think?"  
"It's beautiful."  
She holds out the sketchbook in front of her and turns her head to look at Gina.  
"It's nothing compared to the real thing."  
Gina can feel her cheeks turn red, "God, I know you are talented as hell but wow."  
"Wait till I do it in color. When's your birthday? I'll give it to you then."  
End of the summer."  
"Perfect, we can celebrate then."  
Gina watches as Clarke shades in the flowers in her hair, in amazement. It's hypotenizing, watching her draw.  
Clarke turns her head to ask Gina a question her lips brushing Gina's cheek. The two girls stare at each other, Clarke's eyes flicker to Gina's lips and then she slowly leans in.  
Gina wants to kiss her.  
Gina wants to kiss Clarke so badly, but then she thinks about how things go get complicated and weird at work. She thinks of how everything fell apart when she first started working here, when Lily and Glass had dated and then broken up, there had been tensions and anger and yelling until they both quit. Gina rememebers the amount of stress it put Luna under and she can't do that to Luna.  


Gina had been eighteen the first time she stepped foot into Luna’s flowershop. She had been looking for a job and there had been a sign on the window.  
She had applied to countless of places with no luck and she needed a job so even though it was pouring rain, she entered the store, soaking wet. Luna had greeted her and then had offered her a towel and a cup of tea which Gina took gratefully.  
It had been one of the strangest interviews she had ever been apart of.  


Luna was pretty with long dark curls and piercing dark eyes. She had been dressed in all black–the only darkness in the bright colorful store.  
She took one look at Gina who stood in front of her soaking wet, drinking her tea and nodded. As simple as that, Gina found herself working behind the counter.  
Then three months later, when she got evicted, Luna had let her sleep in her spare room, giving her more shifts until she was back on her feet.  
Gina had been thankful for that.  
Now here she was almost five years later, working at the flowershop, except now she was also taking classes- business classes.  
Luna had helped Gina get her life back on track, helping her find herself. And for that Gina can't kiss Clarke because she promised herself that she would never date a co-worker not after seeing how everything had fallen apart with Lily and Glass.  
So she pulls away and Clarke's face drops. Her blue eyes dim and her smile disappears. Clarke shakes her head, huffing softly, "Sorry... umm I'm going to head upstairs, get some organizing done."  
She slides off the counter before Gina can blink hurrying upstairs.  


* * *

Gina can't remember the last time she had this much fun on a date. She winks at Bellamy, "Ready to give up?"  
He laughs and places his golf ball on the ground before looking at her.  
"Game isn't not over yet."  
She shakes her head, her hair is pulled into a bun, the sun hitting it, highlighting the reddish strands.  
The mini golf course is relatively empty for being a weekend but that may due to the fact that it's lucnh time and everyone is currently eating.  
When Bellamy had suggested mini-golfing for their date she had been surprised and pleased at the idea.  
He had picked her up in his car and had given her a hand up before driving them over to the course, letting her pick the music, they had talked on the way there, talking about their familes, their jobs, the latest book they read. 

When they got to the course, Gina found out that Bellamy was bad, really bad at mini-golfing. He seemed more into reading the little facts at each course entrance and then would go off on a tangent about the fact and it was super cute.  
But really bad at mini-golfing, he was eager and enthustatic but seemed to have the worst luck ever.  
After a two games, they found themselves sharing a bag of popcorn watching as children played, Gina's legs tucked underneath her as Bellamy points to the batting cages.  
"Wanna hit some baseballs?"  
Gina grins and jumps up, tugging him behind her. She played softball in high school this was be fun.  
Gina kisses him when he drops her off at her apartment, she had a good time. Bellamy was cute and funny and charming and a bit of a nerd.  
Ad honest.  
She had asked him for a second date, picking a date onyl for his face to fall and for him to run a hand through her hair, "I already have a date lined up for that."  
She had smiled, a bit in shock that he was admitting to having a date.  
"No, that's fine. Another day?"  
"You still want to?"  
Gina squeezes his hand, "We have been on one date, I don't expect you to not date at all, right now this is casual, we get to know each other..."  
"We get to go out and have a good time. And I hope you know that this goes both ways, I don't expect you not to date other people, unless we decide to become serious."  
A bit of an odd and serious conversation for a first date but Gina liked the honesty.  


* * *

Clarke feels two hands in her hair and she lets out a sigh of relief as someone ties it out of her face.  
"Thanks Bellamy."  
"Didn't want you to get even more paint in your hair."  
Clarke laughs and steps back from the sign, "What do you think?"  
Bellamy chuckles softly, "Wow, it's wow."  
His fingers however over the painted letters and then he looks at her.  
"This, it all feels surreal you know, like I can't believe this is happening. The kids- they are getting something important. Something I wished I had.  
"You're amazing you know that?"  
There are some moments that Clarke wishes she could draw and capture forever- the stunned look on Bellamy's face is one of them. His eyes widen and his lips part in surprise and his cheeks are a bit darker in embrassment and he bites his lip, ducking his head.  
"Do you know how lucky these kids are to have you? To have someone who cares so much? You put so much work into this, so much time and effort and money."  
Bellamy steps closer to her, his voice low as he whispers, "I really want to kiss you now."  
Clarke's fingers are covered in paint but it doesn't matter as she cups his face, kissing him softly.  


* * *

Clarke's not a very active person, or outdoorsty, in fact, the flowershop and the garden and the occasional walk through the park are as close to nature she gets. But when Bellamy suggest that they go rock climbing for their first date, she thinks its interestin, fun.  
But then she sees how high the wall is, and how good he looks in his tank, his biceps on display, and suddenly the fact that she has seen him lug bags of dirt thrown around and has seen him cover in dirt and sweat matters a lot.  
He takes her to a climbing wall, securcing the harness around her and Clarke grips his shoulders as he helps her into the harness, his fingers testing the tightness of her harness. Clarke feels a bit bad about lusting over her his hands when he's trying to keep her safe.  
But then he clips her to him, for protection and then Clarke is climbing up a wall.  
It's not easy but Bellamy is patient, telling her where to step and what to look for. The view is fucking phehnomal and Bellamy laughs when he realizes that she's checking out his ass.  
By the time an hour is up, Clarke is exhausted and her arms hurt.  
"They'll hurt even worse tomorrow."  
Clarke groans and Bellamy wraps his arms around her, rubbing her arms and shoulders.  
Clarke nearly moans and groans at the touch- it feels heavenly on her sore muscles.  
They stop to get a smoothie- blueberry and bananna and then drive the car to the lake, and watch the sun set.  
They talks about her art and his students and how he got into history and into rock climbing. Bellamy tells her about his mother- Aurora, who she used to hand sew all his clothes and taught him so now he helps the drama club out.  
Clarke tells him about her father- who wanted her to do what she loves and how she dropped out of the pre-med track to focus on something else.  
He rubs her calves as she leans back on her hands, her blonde hair blowing slightly in the evening breeze.  
She's mid laughter about something when Bellamy has the urge to kiss her,so he does, pulling her onto his lap, his hand cupping her jaw.  
"I was waiting for you to do that," it comes out softly, breathless against his lips as Clarke plays with the curls on the back of his neck. Bellamy's response is to kiss her again.  


Clarke invites him in to her apartment and Bellamy hesitates, "I like you a lot, but you should know something."  
So he comes into her apartment but for a different reason than she expected, they sit on her couch as he tells her about another girl and how he likes her and has another date and Clarke reaches for his hand to tell her about her crush on her co-worker.  
Bellamy leaves her apartment with a hickey on his leg and a smile on his face- the two of them ending up talking, having an honest conversation about what they were now and how they did want to see each other still- causually, subject to change.  


* * *

Bellamy and Clarke go on dates and Bellamy and Gina go out on dates and Gina and Clarke dance around each other for the next few months.

Bellamy and Clarke do a paint and sip date, laughing as Bellamy fails to paint a vase and an apple. He paints a line on her cheek and Clarke flicks some paint onto his face and the next thing they know there is more paint on each other than on the canvas. He gets paint on her cheek when he cups her face to kiss her and there's a blue handprint on her wall from where he pressed her aganist it. He's got red paint on the back of his jeans from where her hands had groped him. They stumble into her bathroom, lips fuzed together hands peeling the other's clothes off before they step into the shower.  
He washes the paint out of her hair, scratching her scalp as Clarke moans under his fingers. Clarke helps him try to get it out of his beard but it doesn't work as well so she sits him down on a chair, throws a leg over him, and helps him shave his beard, his fingers slipping under her shorts. Their clothes are in the wash and he carries her to the bedroom, laying her down gently there.  
She digs her nails into his skin as he thrusts into her, moaning into his neck.  


Gina drags Bellamy to the museum where Bellamy turns into her own personal tour guide, rambling on and on and it's cute but she does pull him into an alcove to kiss him because teacher Bellamy is really hot. They emerge from their spot, hair a mess but hand in hand, huge smiles on their faces. He swings their hands as they walk, occasioanlly raising her hand to press a kiss to the back of it. When they get to her apartment, he kisses her neck as she tries to open the door and when they stumble into her apartment, he picks her up, her legs wrapping around her waist and she calls out instructions for her room.  
Bellamy's fingers are tight on her hips that she can see the marks he made the next day, he looks up at her in awe as she leans over him, rolling her hips, riding him.  


Clarke avoids Gina for a bit after Gina rejects her, embarassment staining her cheeks but of course Anya figures it out and the next thing Clarke knows all her shifts are with Gina or Anya is sending her down to help Gina while she works on bouquets. So they have no choice but to work together, they don't talk about it or rather Clarke shuts down the conversation the first time Gina tries to bring it up. Things change subtly- Clarke is more aware of when she touches Gina, her fingers hesitating before she wraps her hand around her wrist or when she offers to braid Gina's hair. She still shows up with coffee but there is no lingering of fingertips, she's careful not to draw Bellamy around Gina or draw Gina- instead sketching the flowers around them or Luna and Anya or even the customers.  


Gina wishes that she had let Clarke kiss her, which probably isn't a thought she should be having considering her blossomming relationship with Bellamy. But she finds herself longing for Clarke to touch her- whether it be a hug or have the girl try to teach her to draw, her hand guiding hers. But Clarke always seems to be just out of her grasps. She shuts down the conversation with a smile the two times Gina tries to talk about that kiss. Gins overhears Clarke talking about a date she went on to the aquarium and she wants to feel jealous but she can't because she's also going out on dates.  
But a part of her wishes she was going on dates with Clarke too.  
Of course, asking her out would be the logical choice but Luna finds herself thinking of Lily and Glass and everytime the words are on her tongue she swallow them back down.  


* * *

"Your employess are annoying."  
Luna lookes up, amused as her wife runs a hand through her long hair, looking frazzled.  
"Why are they my employees when they annoy you?"  
Anya rolls her eyes, "Because they get their annoyingness and lack of confrontation from you."  
"They'll figure it out."  
Anya presses her wife against the counter and Luna loops her arms around her wife's neck as Anya lets out a loud sigh.  
"Luna- I've been watching Clarke and Gina dance around each other for nearly a year."  
"And how long did it take us together?"  
"I asked you out!"  
"After I made the first move and kissed you!"  
"I was planning on kissing you."  
Luna snorts and lets go of her to grab her jacket in her hands pulling Anya closer, "Oh please, I'm married to you. I know that under that leather jacket is actually a soft romantic who wrote me a song for out anniversary."  
"You-!"  
Luna cuts her off with a kiss, and Anya melts into her arms, her hands resting on Luna's back.  
When they break away Anya rests her forehead against hers and Luna sighs, "I'll talk to them, give them a little push."  


"Did I ever tell you that I made the first move on Anya?"  
Gina looks up from where she is watering the plants. "No, I always thought that Anya would have made the first move."  
Luna laughs as she hands up the windchimes.  
"No, no. Anya- she was a friend of my ex. I thought she was gorgeous, a bit intimatdating but gorgeous. She was funny and smart too. I liked her a lot. Then Derrick died and god it felt like a piece of me went with him. It hurt. I had been with Derrick since I was a freshman, thought I would marry him. And Luna, she was there for me. She was there to help me pick up the pieces. She helped me with this place, with moving into my new apartment and soon I found myself falling for her. But she didn't want to make a move. She didn't want to mess up my life - she was close to Derrick and we were running this business together. But Derrick he loves us both, he joked a few times that he would marry us both if he could, because we were the most important girls in his life. And I know he would want me to happy so one night, we were cooking dinner, laughing, drinking a few glasses of wine and I kissed her. I have never seen her look so surprised. And after a long conversation the rest is history. We own a flowershop and a motorcyle and we are happy."  
"Wow, that's really sweet."  
"The point is, you shouldn't let fear control you. I know you are dating that a guy and he makes you happy but I see the way you look at Clarke, she makes you happy. You deserve to be happy and I just don't want you missing out on that happiness because you are worried. Lily and Glass- I know you were there when they fell apart, and the truth it, they just grew apart and it happens but both of them are much happier now."  
"What of they both make me happy?"  
Luna's eyes are soft as she tucks a curl behind Gina's ear, "Honey, you can love more than one person, you can have more than one source of happiness. Nothing wrong with that."  


* * *

“You’ve got some dirt on your face.”

Gina bumps her hip against Clarke’s “Hazard of working here.”

Before Clarke can stop herself, she’s licking her thumb and reaching to wipe away the dirt on the taller brunette’s face.

Gina stands frozen as the blonde girl bites her lip, focused on getting the dirt of her face. Her blue eyes are narrow, framed by blonde eyelashes, she’s close enough that Gina’s sure she can count the individual lashes and Gina’s eyes dart downward to the mole on the top corner of her lip. 

Clarke seems to realize that Gina is staring at her and she stops, her thumb on Gina's cheek freezing.

Clarke swallows. Gina can practially hear her heart pounding and she wonders if Clarke can hear it too.

She thinks of what Luna had said, about taking chance, making bold desicions.

About how if she had never kissed Anya, they woulnd't be happily married right now. 

That she can't let her worries and fears take over something that could be good, for both of them.  
"I should go.."

Gina’s hand wraps around Clarke’s wrist and she stops, her eyes rising to meet Gina’s and Gina takes a deep breath. 

Clarke’s tongue darts out to lick her lips nervously and Gina smiles as she pulls the small girl closer, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear.  
Clarke's heart is pounding as Gina moves closer.  
When the girl kisses her softly, Clarke lets out a soft sigh and her hands slip into Gina's hair while Gina's rest on her waist, one cupping Clarke's face. Clarke tastes like chocolate and Gina presses her against the counter, Clarke breaks away laughing and Gina swoops in for another kiss, this time pressing her body closer to the blonde's no space in between them. This kiss is deeper, more passionate than the first soft, hesitant kiss. This kiss is sure, Gina's confidence shining through. Gina runs her hands down Clarke's back and then pausing at her ass she lifts her up sitting her on the counter, Clarke leaning her head down to kiss her, wrapping her legs around her waist.  
Gina could kiss her all day.  
But they can't and a ring of the door causes them to break away. Gina only gets a brief look at the person but she recognizes the familar cardigan as Bellamy's.  
Oh no.  
Gina doesn't get to talk to Bellamy face to face as he's with his sister for two weeks and while Bellamy tells her that her co-worker is cute and that he didn't mean to interupt them, she feels a bit guilty. While she and Bellamy had agreed they could date other people and Bellamy was aware of her feelings for her co-worker, it was one thing to know about the crush, another thing to see the person you are seeing kiss someone else.  
It's not cheating but it leaves Gina's head all confuse.  
Because she really likes Clarke and she really likes Bellamy.  
She likes them both.  
With Bellamy being gone for two weeks and her and Clarke suddenly having the same days off, they go out. Gina gets to see Clarke's face light up when they go to the aquairum, the way she presses her hands to the glass as she looks at the sea horses. They hold out during the dolphin show, both of them shrieking when they get soaked with water, Clarke's red shirt clinging to her curves, her legs on display in her shorts and Clarke can't keep her eyes off Gina's arms.  
They go to the beach the two of them laying in the sun, building sandcastles fit for a princess and then playing in the water, splasing each other.  
They go eat pasta at a small Italian restutant and when Clarke kisses her at the table, Gina drops her fork, letting her hand cup Clarke's jaw. They stumble out the resturant and into Clarke's bed, the two of them laughing as they peel their clothes off. Clarke's is soft and happy in her hands and afterwards when they lay in bed facing each other, Clarke twists her hair around her fingers. They go to the farmer's market the next day, the two of them feeding each other pastries and buying each other flowers. Clarke picks up some blueberries for some milkshakes and some strawberries for her.  
They walk hand in hand down the street, passing a park where they sit and swing for a bit.  
It's a perfect two weeks.  


* * *

Bellamy can tell that Gina has something on her mind when her fingers won't stop tapping on her wine glass. He's cooking a home cooked meal for her and she was so happy to see him, kissing him softly but conversation didn't flow like normal.  
"Gina? What's on your mind?"  
She statles nearly spilling her wine, "I kissed my co-worker."  
"I saw. She's cute from the back, is she the one you have a crush on?"  
Gina places her wine on the countertop.  
"It's more than a crush."  
Bellamy nods as he turns off the stove and leans aganist the countertop reaching for her hand to squeeze it.  
"Okay, so are we ending this?"  
"No! I- I like you too, I like you, I like her."  
Gina runs a hand through her hair, frustrated and Bellamy feels a wave of pity, he remembers this conversation once upon a time ago with someone else.  
"Hey, don't stress out. I told you, if you want out then I'll back off, and if you want me and only me we can do that and if you want to keep seeing us both while you figure it out, that's okay too."  
Gina lets out a sob, "How are you so okay with this?"  
"I've been here before rememeber? With Gabriel and Josephine."  
"And that didn't work out."  
"It didn't work out because I didn't want to move and they did, we are still friends and we care about each other."  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
He leaves his side of the counter to wrap his arms around Gina, "The only way you can hurt me is by not being honest with me."  
Gina nods closing her eyes when she feels him press a kiss to her hair.  


"The other girl you are seeing, does she know about me?"  
Bellamy stills from where he is running a hand down her naked back, "Yeah she knows, she's also involved with someone, another girl." Gina presses a kiss to his jaw as Bellamy resumes runnign his hand down her back, reassuing her.  
"The official opening for the community garden is this week, are you excited?"  
"Really, excited and nervous too, the kids they worked hard. I'm really proud of them.  
"I'm really proud of you. I can't wait to see you."  
Bellamy's breath ruffles her hair, "There is something you should know, the other girl I'm seeing, she will be there too. She painted a mural."  
Gina's heart stops and she scoots closer to Bellamy.  
She's finally going to meet the other woman.  
She will have a name and a face to her.  
And she's not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.  


* * *

Despite this being a community garden everyone is a bit dressed up, the kids in kakihis and buttons downs and the dresses or a nice pair of pants and a shirt. Bellamy's wearing a blue button down shirt, the sleeves pushed up, his forearms on display. Next to him, Clarke is wearing a simple blue dress, a flower crown one of Bellamy's student's made perched in her hair.  
"This is amazing."  
Bellamy presses a kiss to her forehead.  
"All thanks to you, your mural- just wow."  
Clarke snaps her head to look at him.  
"Don't you start Bellamy Blake, don't you start. This was your idea, you put in the work, the time, the effort, the money for this and the kids. This is your moment... And I couldn't be prouder."  
Bellamy tangles a hand through her hair as he kisses her.  


Gina freezes as she sees Clarke and Bellamy laughing his arm around her waist.  
Thier heads are bent close together, and they look cozy.  
She wants to laugh and also cry.  
What are the odds that the girl she has been casually seeing is also seeing the guy she's casually seeing?  


What kind of Hallmark fuckery is this?

She debates for a second whether to stay or go.  
Bellamy had invited her to come so it would be rude for her to leave but seeing him and Clarke had stirred something up in her. They looked good together. Bellamy’s dark curly hair a perfect contrast to Clarke blonde princess curls.  
Where would she fit in?  
She's about to leave when Bellamy and Clarke catch sight of her, both of them smiling wide.  
"Gina!"  
Gina has no chocie but to approach them.  
"Gina this is Clarke, Clarke, this is the other girl I'm seeing."  
Clarke laugh, her eyes twinkling, "Boy do I have news for you."  
"We've met."  
Bellamy eyes them both, and then its like a lightbulb flashes in his head.  
"No way."  
Clarke giggles, "What are the odds."  
Gina runs a hand through her hair and takes a step back, "I should-"  
Clarke's hand latches itself to her wrist.  
"Don't go please. Bell is about to give a speech."  
So Gina stands there next to Clarke in her sunflower dress as Bellamy talks in front of everyone, thanking parents and teacher and Clarke for the mural. Gina jumps when Clarke slips her hand into hers and she's about to pull it away when she sees Bellamy's smile grow as he catches sight of them.  
This feels almost too perfect, too easy. Too Hallmark movie-ish but as Clarke squeezes her hand and as Bellamy's eyes are soft as they looks at them, it feels right.  
Once the speecjh is over, Bellamy joins them, hugging them both, kissing their cheeks. He won't leave their side, introducing them to the parents and co-workers as this friends. One of Bellamy's students gives Gina a flower crown and Clarke teases about them both being princesses. Bellamy wraps his arms around both of their waists, laughing as a reporter takes a picture of them.  
Once the last person leaves, they all climb into Bellamy's car and drive to the beach.  
They sit down on the sand there and Bellamt sighs, looking at her.  
"So what now?"  
Gina shakes her head, "I don't know, this seems too simple, to easy."  
"It's not easy trust me, but it's worth it."  
Clarke leans back, "I like you both, and I think the three of us could make it work if we wanted to and if we tried."  
Bellamy nods in agreement and Gina's heart is pounding.  
She turns to look at then both on either side of her and swallows, she thinks fo Luna telling her not to be afraid.  
She turns her head, pressing a soft kiss to Clarke's lips, Bellamy's hand on her back. Then she kisses Bellamy, Clarke's hand in hers.  
Bellamy and Clarke are right, it's not easy but it's worth it.  
They make time for each other, the three of them going to museums and the zoo and sitting at Bellamy's table, studying as he grades papers. Some days she goes out with just Bellamy, and other days with just Clarke, and some days they go out just the two of them.  
They squeeze themselves into Clarke's bed a mess of limbs and they laugh as they figure out what positions work best for all of them. They get used to each other's quirks and habits.  
Thry kiss and dance in the kitchen and sometimes they fight over dumb things- who's turn it is to plan a date and sometimes over more serious things like Bellamy's sister.  
But they are happy and in love.  


* * *

Gina and Clarke are laughing, heads bent close together, as Clarke once again tries to show Gina how to draw the fancy flowers she makes on the windows. The two girls are laughing and Clarke lets her head fall into her shoulder. Bellamy smiles as he sees his gilfriends through the window. Clarke's hair is loose around her shoulders, a small crown braid with a few flowers tucked into it, dressed in a blue skirt and a white top, she's not wearing a a cardigan and he has a feeling that she will end up in his later that night. Gina's hair is also loose around her shoulders and she's wearing his t-shirt and a pair of jeans. They are both the most gorgeous women he has ever seen. And they are his girlfriends.

He feels a surge of affection for them and he pulls open the door the bell alerting them to his presence.

They turn to look at him, both of them smiling wide.

Bellamy's heart skips a few beats, he's not sure what he did right to have these girls in his life, as his girlfrends nontheless but he is blessed.

"Hi."

Clarke reaches him first, rising to her toes to kiss him, one hand on his shoulder the other fisted in his cardigan and his arm slips around her waist holding her close to him, his fingers on her skin.  
She pulls away a huge smile on her face , "You're wearing the cardiagn."  
Gina laughs sharing a look with Bellamy, knowing that their girlfriend's fondess with the cardigan has more to do with her wanting to wear it and less with how good it looks on Bellamy. as her hand joins Bellamy's on Clarke's back as she leans in to kiss Bellamy, her hand cupping his jaw. Clarke slides her other hand in Gina's hair and Gina pulls away from Bellamy to kiss the shorter girl, and Bellamy nuzzles her hair.  
They are all so happy, and Clarke is about to kiss Bellamy when Luna coughs breaking them apart. They turn to look at her, she looks amused, her wild curls streaked with purple, next to her Anya stands, arms crossed.  
"Don't make me break out the hose."  
Luna laughs, wrapping an arm around her wife's waist. "She's joking."  
Anya scowls, "No I'm not!" but she leans into Luna's embrace and Clarke reaches to interlace her fingers with her partners, pulling them out the door, but not before Bellamy reaches over, plucking two flowers from a random pot, ignoring Anya's squawk of annoyonace as Luna laughs, as the windchimes, that first alerted Gina to him swaying in the breeze as Bellamy hands the flowers to the girls and they all walk to Bellamy's car, smiling and in love.  


* * *

"I'm going to miss them working in here."  
Luna wraps her arms around Anya, peering up at her.  
"Are you getting semtimental my love?"  
She scoffs, "Don't be ridciulous, Luna. I'm going to miss having someone who is compentent with flowers working here. "  
"We have Gaia! And some new hires."  
"But it won't be the same."  
"Gina and Clarke were some of the best employees we ever had. "  
"Who would have guessed our flowershop would have brought them together."  
"I mean, it brought us together."  
"

**Author's Note:**

> Honeysuckle - Bonds of love  
> Morning glory Affection  
> Peony - Bashful, happy life
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I hoped you enjoyed this Elora.
> 
> this was written for t100ficswritersforblm, if you would like to prompt a fic or art piece, or to see what ideas are avaliable to be prompted, check out t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co


End file.
